heartstringskolmikaelsonfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Noelle Moreau
Noelle Florence Mikaelson (nee Moreau) is a main character of The Originals from the first to the third season and a recurring character in the fourth and fifth season. She is a vampire part of Klaus Mikaelson’s broken sire line and was originally a witch who was a part of the French Quarter Coven. She sees Davina Claire as a daughter as well as her niece Hope Mikaelson. Noelle is, by birth, a member of the Moreau Family and another unnamed family through her father. By her marriage to Kol Mikaelson, she is also a part of the Mikaelson Family. Early History Noelle was born on January 15, 1891 in the French Quarter of New Orleans. Her mother moved her and her sisters to Louisiana after their father walked out on them. She grew up the black sheep of her family. She never got the same treatment from her mother that her sisters did though she loved them to a fault. She always felt inferior to the rest of her family, though she was always a very powerful witch. Before the series started she was the girlfriend of Kol Mikaelson. They met in 1910 and were a couple right up until Kol was daggered in 1914 which was also when she was turned by Niklaus Mikaelson. When a war was brewing between the witches who followed Kol and the witches who followed Klaus, she sided with Kol's faction. Kol brought Noelle and her witch friends, Mary-Alice Claire and Astrid Malchance to his "playhouse" at Lafayette Cemetery where he taught them how to use Kemiya, a unique Arabian form of witchcraft that allows a witch to transform one element into another and imbue objects with Dark Magic. Creating horrifying dark objects under his instructions, Kol told them it was just a way for them to practice before they created what he really wanted — for them to alter one of the White Oak Ash Daggers so it would work on Klaus. However, they never had a chance to make the dagger before they were caught and punished by Klaus, who then daggered Kol once again for plotting against him. Prior to Kol's daggering, Noelle and Mary-Alice turned against Kol and used their magic to bar him from entering the tomb they had used as a home base. This barring spell requires blood of both a Claire and Moreau witch to allow anyone entrance to the tomb. Mary-Alice and Astrid were trapped in the Dowager Fauline's house in December 1914 by one of Klaus' witches, who turned the spell Mary-Alice cast to ensure no one would follow them into the house back onto them by manipulating it into a boundary spell so they could never leave. Mary-Alice and Astrid were trapped in the house for the rest of their lives, and the building was eventually a dumping ground for the witches of the New Orleans Coven, who used it as an asylum for witches who became insane due to magic. Noelle, who was not with them at the time, was then fed Klaus's blood and killed for her crime. She remained in New Orleans for a century, waiting for the day that Kol would come back to her. Personality Before the start of the series, Noelle was loyal to her coven which changed after they shunned her for falling in love with Kol Mikaelson. She was naive and longed for an adventure which had her seek out danger at every turn. She never understood the battles between the factions of the supernatural and longed for peace between all of them. She used to be unflinchingly loyal to her mother and sisters but that changed after they turned their back on her. Over the years, she had tried reconnecting with her family members and them turning her away. After being shunned from her coven, she becomes fiercely loyal to the Mikaelsons who took her in with no questions asked. Despite their old history in the 1900s, she comes to love Klaus like a brother and remains with that feeling. She can be impulsive and calculating. She bonded over this with Klaus but bonds more with Kol as the odd men out in their families. She is very loyal to the people she loves to care about which includes the Mikaelson Family, her descendant Davina Claire and her best friends: Leo Grimm, Joshua Rosza, and Vincent Griffith. Throughout the Originals Series |-|Season One= In Always and Forever, In House of the Rising Son, In Tangled Up In Blue, In Girl in New Orleans, In Sinners and Saints, In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, In Bloodletting, In The River in Reverse, In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, In The Casket Girls, In Origins, In Après Moi, Le Déluge, In Dance Back from the Grave, In Crescent City, In Long Way Back From Hell, In Le Grand Guignol, In Farewell to Storyville, In Moon Over Bourbon Street, In The Big Uneasy, In An Unblinking Death, In A Closer Walk With Thee, In The Battle of New Orleans, In From a Cradle to a Grave, |-|Season Two= In Rebirth, In Alive and Kicking, In Every Mother's Son, In Live and Let Die, In Red Door, In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, In The Brothers That Care Forgot, In The Map of Moments, In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, In Brotherhood of the Damned, In Sanctuary In The Devil is Damned, In I Love You, Goodbye, In They All Asked For You, In Exquisite Corpse, In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, In When the Levee Breaks, In Ashes to Ashes, |-|Season Three= In Beautiful Mistake, In Wild at Heart, In Dead Angels, In Heart Shaped Box, In A Streetcar Named Desire, In An Old Friend Calls, In Alone with Everybody, In Behind the Black Horizon, In The Devil Comes Here and Sighs, In No More Heartbreaks, In Where Nothing Stays Buried, In Give 'Em Hell Kid, In The Bloody Crown, |-|Season Four= In Gather Up the Killers, In No Quarter, In Haunter of Ruins, In Voodoo in My Blood, In Phantomesque, In A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken, In The Feast of All Sinners, |-|Season Five= In Where You Left Your Heart, In The Kindness of Strangers, In Til the Day I Die, In When The Saints Go Marching In, Physical Appearance Noelle is a very beautiful woman in her 20s who is short in stature. She has brown eyes and light brown hair that is kept in simple wavy or loose curls. She stands the shortest out of all the characters at 5'1" and her frame is slim and petite. In the first season she is seen wearing her hair loosely around her shoulders and brown and white clothing. Towards the end of the season she is seen wearing more red with her clothes, which continues throughout the seasons. From season three to season five, she wears her hair usually up and away from her face. She was seen wearing either leggings or dark super-skinny jeans to show off her fit figure, along with either blue, purple, or black tank tops. She would almost always wear a black leather jacket over her clothes, either cropped, full length, buttoned or with a zipper. Throughout the whole series she wears a necklace made with a stone of Lapis Lazuli that at one point had vervain in it. Kol had given her the necklace when she was still human to protect her from compulsion. After becoming a vampire, the vervain is removed from the necklace and she continues to wear it as a symbol of her and Kol's love for one another. Powers and Abilities |-|Witch= Despite barely any demonstrations of her power, it can be assumed Noelle was a powerful witch, as the rest of her coven was. She also knew a lot of methods related to both witchcraft and old medicine, proved as she always knew which herbs to use in specific situations. As she mentioned, her mother was very into older forms of magic, so this is probably why she knows so much about this subject. |-|Vampire= Noelle has all of the powers and abilities of sired vampires. Weaknesses |-|Witch= As a witch Noelle had all the weaknesses of witches/humans. |-|Vampire= Noelle has all the weaknesses of sired vampires. Relationships Kol Mikaelson Noelle and Kol met in 1910 at a Mikaelson gala. They were immediately smitten with each other and only a few weeks later, they officially became lovers. They spent four years together, some with Noelle having moved in to the Mikaelson Compound. In season three, it was shown that the pair had even talked about running away together and getting married. Noelle was one of the witches who helped Kol to try and make a dagger that would work on Klaus. When Klaus found out he daggered Kol and turned Noelle, separating them until Kol was brought back to life in season two. After Kol's second death as a witch, Noelle went crazy trying to find a way to bring him back. In An Old Friend Calls, Noelle and Kol are once more reunited before being separated again in The Bloody Crown, when Marcel infected Kol. For the next five years Noelle would help Hayley in her quest to cure the Originals. In Gather Up the Killers, Kol and Noelle are once again reunited. They later leave for good until being brought back to New Orleans because of Hope. After defeating the Hollow, Noelle and Kol move away from New Orleans. They are married as of the season five premiere. Klaus Mikaelson Klaus and Noelle have had an interesting relationship over the years. They were frenemies when first meeting in the 1900s. Klaus always regarded her as "Kol's Little Plaything" and an enemy once finding out about her plans with Kol to make a dagger designed for him. When meeting again a century later, they become amicable, plotting to overthrow Marcel. Eventually, the two start bonding over shared traumas and Kol. By the end of season two and early season three, Noelle becomes one of the most important women in Klaus’s life, and one of his most fiercest protectors. Marcel Gerard Noelle and Marcel met when Noelle was introduced to the Mikaelsons by Kol. Being the only members of the family not of blood, they bonded very well. After Klaus killed Noelle the first time, Marcel found her lying in the street, brought her to an old house he knew was abandoned and helped her through her transition. He also kept her hidden after that, feeling Klaus would retaliate against her once more. After Mikael chased Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus our of New Orleans, Marcel and Noelle took up residence in the old compound. After 50 years of waiting for Kol to come back, Noelle and Marcel start up an open Friends-With-Benefits relationship, though she had a problem with how much like Klaus he was becoming. She later helped the Mikaelson siblings overthrow him. Besides her part in overthrowing his reign in the French Quarter, she and Marcel ended up staying friends. They both ended up becoming parental figures to Davina Claire and always stick by each other. At the end of season three, when Marcel decides to bite Kol with his deadly bite and come after the other Mikaelson siblings, she and Marcel’s relationship becomes strained, but in season five, they end up reconciling and become close again. Davina Claire Noelle is one of Davina's best friends and confidants. After introducing herself to Davina after Klaus kept her hostage in the compound they became close. Noelle tells her story to Davina, hoping to be a better friend and mentor than Marcel had been. Noelle constantly checked up on Davina and made sure she was alright. It wasn't until season 2 when Kol and Davina devised up their scheme against Klaus that Noelle reveals that Davina is more than a friend to her. Noelle's middle sister, Nicolette, ended up married to a male Claire witch therefore combining the Moreau and Claire lines to one. As family, Noelle reminds her, that Davina is always under her protection and guidance. Nathalie Moreau Nathalie and Noelle had a complex relationship as Noelle loved her, despite Nathalie's obvious disdain of her. Nicolette Moreau Nicolette and Noelle were a bit closer than Noelle was with Nathalie, but only by a little. Leo Grimm Leo and Noelle met in 1945 a few months after Leo became a vampire. Other Relationships * Noelle and Elijah (In-Laws/Former Allies/Enemies) * Noelle and Freya (Enemies/Former Allies/In-Laws) * Noelle and Cami (Friends/Former Allies) * Noelle and Rebekah (Friends/Former Allies/Sister-In-Laws) * Noelle and Hayley (Family/Former Allies/Friends) * Noelle and Hope (Family/Aunt and Niece/Friends/Allies) * Noelle and Joshua (Friends/Former Allies) * Noelle and Vincent (Friends/Former Allies) Name * Noelle is a feminine given name. It is an English form of the French name Noëlle, which is a feminine form of the name Noël meaning "Christmas" in French. The French word itself is derived, via Old French, from Latin "natalis dies (Domini)" meaning "birthday (of the Lord)". * Florence is a feminine English given name. It is the French version after Saint Florentia, Roman martyr under Diocletian. It comes from Latin florens, florentius "blossoming", verb floreo, meaning "to flower", in the sense of a blossom. * Moreau is a surname originated as a nickname for someone with dark skin. It's derived from the Old French word more, meaning "dark-skinned," which in turn derives from the Phoenician mauharim, meaning "eastern." Trivia * She is the first character of the Originals '' to use her mother's maiden name as a surname. * She is the second of the TVD verse after Bonnie Bennett. * It is possible her surname would be derived from English or Celtic origin as her father is from England rather than France. * Besides Rebekah, Kol, Lucien, Aurora de Martel and Genevieve, she is the only character that refers to Klaus as "''Nik". Category:Characters